The Sanctuary of Ianite
The Sanctuary of Ianite is a mountaintop bastion where Felix bases his Witchery practices. An extraordinary spot in the northern Ruxomarian continent, it is almost unnaturally attuned to the forces of nature, a requirement for any witch or warlock to adequately practice magic. In Felix's case, the area is exploited to the fullest to properly communicate with his goddess, Lady Ianite. Gallery necromancy2.png necromancy3.png necromancy4.png necromancy5.png necromancy1.png The Rite Circle The most distinguishable feature of the Rowan-covered mountaintop, the Rite Circle is used in conjunction with the Altar of Ianite to perform powerful Rites from the Witchery Mod. Felix specializes heavily in Necromancy, using Necromantic Stones and Brews of Summoning to raise the dead and command them to do his bidding. Being of somewhat pure heart, he rarely uses the savage art on the living, instead using it to combat any dark forces invading the Sanctuary (see the gallery.) Ianite's Tome: A Witchery Guide Used extensively in Felix's studies, Ianite's Tome is an in depth guide to Witchery. OVENS The witches oven, made infamous in the tale of Hansel and Gretel, is a very practical device for the would-be witch or warlock. While unable to smelt metals, the oven is particularly good at cooking food and making charcoal; cooking about 10% faster than a furnace. The second, and probably more important feature of a witches oven, is that it is able to capture the by-products produced in the cooking process. Activating the oven to show the interface screen, you will see an additional slot to the right of the fuel slot. Clay jars must be placed in this slot. If there are clay jars present when something is cooked, there is a chance a by-product will be captured in one of the jars. These by-products are important ingredients in other recipes. If there are no clay jars in the oven when something is cooked, no by-products will be produced. The oven is crafted using iron ingots and iron bars. The by-products that can be produced by an oven depend on what is being cooked, the most important ones will come from cooking tree saplings, which are a very important component in witchcraft. ALTAR The altar is a focal point to concentrate the magic present in the surrounding area into single usable source of power. Since witchcraft is a method to harness the power of nature, placing an altar in a location with little or no living things will yield very little magic to work with. There is a reason why most witches huts are found deep in dark forests or swamps! An altar is created by placing six altar blocks in a 2x3 pattern; you will know it is correct when a red cloth appears over the top of the altar. Activating the altar by right-clicking on it will bring up a screen showing how much power the altar has collected, how much it can collect and its current recharge rate. It is important to check that there is sufficient available power to perform a given rite or use a distillery or kettle recipe. The maximum amount of power available is determined by how many natural items are in the vicinity of the altar, dirt, grass, trees, plants, etc. all contribute; stone and sand do not. The important thing is to have a diverse mix of different plants, trees and crops (plants from other mods are supported to an extent as well). CIRCLE MAGIC A magic circle is circle or sphere of space marked out by practitioners of many branches of ritual magic, which will contain energy and form a sacred space, or will provide the user with a form of magical protection, or both. The circle is marked physically, drawn with a special type of chalk to a size appropriate to the ritual that is to be performed. Foci shape the magic associated with the ritual that will be drawn from a nearby altar and are often consumed in the process. Rituals are varied, although they are typically organized into rites associated with an aspect of one of the dimensions and the foci used are most likely related to this association. A circle is made up of magical glyphs drawn using a special type of chalk. The type of chalk used influences the properties of the glyph and therefore the types of rites that may be performed with a specific circle. It is important to remember that a circle must always be drawn with the same type of chalk. NECROMANCY A Necromantic Stone is very dark magic indeed, it allows its user to force raised undead creatures to attack whatever it is used on. The Necromantic Stone is created using the Rite of Necromancy. To use the Stone, first raise some undead using a Brew of Summoning. Then equip the stone and use it at range on a target player or creature. The raised undead will begin attacking the unfortunate creature. This stone does not work on undead creatures that the wielder has not summoned! If the stone is pointed at a block and used, raised undead will move to that block. POPPETS In witchcraft, a poppet, sometimes known as a Moppet, Mommet or Pippy is a doll made to represent a person, for casting spells on that person, or aid them through magic. These dolls are fashioned from simple natural materials and stuffed with items of magical significance with the intent that actions performed upon the subject will be transferred to the effigy based on sympathetic magic. In rarer cases the sympathy may be reversed so that actions performed on the effigy will be transferred to the subject. INFUSIONS Infusions represent perhaps the highest tier of witchcraft, whereby the witch (or warlock) is able to capture the essence of an aspect of the world and imbue it into either an object or themselves. Magic to mediate such an infusion is complex and many safeguards are needed to avoid calamity, this is never more true than when the practitioner seeks to infuse aspects of dimensions beyond the world. Obviously, infusing the power of a dimension into oneself will provide some interesting effects, the least of which being the ability to use magic without the usual paraphernalia of spell crafting. Creation and use of an infusions is a multistage process. DEMONS Demons are powerful, evil beings who dwell in the infernal dimensions. To date, none have been seen roaming the Nether, where their minions: ghasts, blazes and their ilk seem to dominate. To meet a demon without a way to protect oneself is almost certain death; they are known to hit like a proverbial truck, and require a significant amount of damage to kill. Some demons have even been seen shooting fireballs! They are, of course, also immune to fire themselves. Why then, you may ask, would someone who has studied the rites of circle magic, even consider trying to summon one of these terrible creatures with the Rite of Summoning? Because of what they can offer as a deal when they have no other choice. Trapped demons, when interacted with, may offer powerful magical knowledge or rare ingredients for a small price. SYMBOL MAGIC A Mystic Branch allows a witch or warlock who has previously successfully applied a Rite of Infusion to themselves, to draw symbols into the air and produce limited magical effects. Each effect will drain a specific amount of their infused power. Certain symbols may be inaccessible depending on the type of infusion the player has. Symbols are drawn by holding the right mouse button and moving the mouse around in any direction. The symbols will appear in the air. If a pattern that makes sense is drawn, the name of the associated effect will appear. The effect can now be targeted normally and will occur when the mouse button is released. The Mystic Branch can also be used to deflect targeted effects produced by another Mystic Branch, in much the same way as a Ghast Fireball may be hit. Left-clicking with the branch held, just before the effect hits, will deflect the effect back at the caster. Some effects may be unblockable, so know your colors! Effects produced by symbol magic are much weaker that similar effects produced by other means (with one or two exceptions), but it is the utility of having so many possibilities in a single device that makes the Mystic Branch so interesting. The Swiss Army Knife of the witchcraft world, so to speak. FAMILIARS Familiars are super natural beings that assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic. In some cases familiars are attracted to practitioners of their own accord, but the most effective way to acquire a familiar is to bind a minor demon (or spirit) to an animal. As part of such a binding, a sympathetic link is created between the bound familiar and the witch (or warlock). Familiars take on the characteristics of the animal to which they are bound, allowing certain enhancements to a witches practice depending on the animal. OTHERWHERE CHALK Otherwhere chalk is used to draw each of the purple otherwhere glyphs that make up an otherwhere circle. Otherwhere chalk and glyphs have a strong affinity with the Ender dimension and rites involving them will often concern transposition. To draw an otherwhere glyph, use the chalk on the ground. Otherwhere glyphs of various types will be drawn, although they all have the same function. If you use the chalk on an existing glyph, a new one will be drawn in its place. INFERNAL CHALK Infernal chalk is used to draw each of the red infernal glyphs that make up an infernal circle. Infernal chalk and glyphs have a strong affinity with the Nether dimension and rites involving them will often concern fire or demons. To draw an infernal glyph, use the chalk on the ground. Infernal glyphs of various types will be drawn, although they all have the same function. If you use the chalk on an existing glyph, a new one will be drawn in its place. Category:Minecraft